


"This will take some time to get used to."

by Xhaira



Series: Of the Sunless Sea [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Masturbation, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Moving In Together, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Xhaira finally moves in with Aurion, but gets a little too comfortable.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Series: Of the Sunless Sea [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	"This will take some time to get used to."

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about a month after they meet, so the relationship is still very new. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

When Xhaira moved out of his family’s home just under a year ago to move into the Hunter barracks, he did so with the knowledge that he’d be back soon enough. A year went by swiftly, if you did not count the days. And besides, it wasn’t as if he wasn’t allowed to see his family. Xhaira still had dinner with them some nights, and spent time with them when he could.

Living in the barracks wasn’t terrible. He liked most of the other hunters well enough, and he never had to worry about being late. There was little privacy there, however, and Xhaira couldn’t wait to be able to have time to himself, or sleep without someone snoring loudly in the same room.

The year had finally come and gone, but Xhaira didn’t go back home like he’d originally planned. Things were different now; he had a soulmate that he wanted to be with. He had nervously approached the subject of moving in permanently with Aurion only a few weeks prior, and was relieved when his soulmate still expressed his interest in having Xhaira move in. So when the last day in the barracks arrived, Xhaira packed his meager belongings into a box and a bag before making his way towards Aurion’s cottage. He would need to get the rest of his clothes from his family’s home another day.

Xhaira expected some awkwardness at integrating his personal belongings into someone else’s home, despite the fact that he spent so much of his free time there. But Aurion did nothing but make him feel even more welcome than usual. There was space for his clothes in the closet and drawers, a place in the bathroom for his toiletries, and an empty bedside table for him to use. Aurion had, at some point since the last time Xhaira visited, added a weapon rack near the front entrance so that he had somewhere to place his hunting gear. 

So by the time they went to bed, Xhaira felt like he’d lived here for much longer than a few hours. Which is why when he woke up to a blessedly silent room that was definitely not the barracks, Xhaira felt comfortable enough to roll to his back and sleepily reach down to the front of his trousers to trail his fingers across his length. The lack of privacy in the barracks made pleasuring himself without an audience nearly impossible, so he craved the touch of his own hand. He continued the light touch for a few moments, tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip as he conjured thoughts of the man who had been monopolizing his dreams as of late. 

Xhaira was half hard as he slid his fingers beneath the waistband of his trousers, eager for skin-on-skin contact. He took firm hold of his member and gave it several slow, long strokes before pulling it out of his trousers, pushing the obstructive clothing down in the process. He continued at this pace, rubbing his thumb across the head whenever he reached the top of a stroke. He squeezed himself lightly and sighed. “Auri…”

The bed moved and Xhaira’s hand froze mid-stroke, his mouth stuck open in horror as realization dawned on him. The bed shifted again as Aurion turned from his side to his stomach. “You need something, sugar?” The older Miqo’te mumbled, and Xhaira was grateful that he hadn’t pushed the covers aside or been more vigorous in his exploration.

“N-nothing! Sorry to wake you; just saying good morning…” Xhaira did his best to stuff his erection back into the trousers he’d pushed around his knees. “I-I’m gonna get up for now. You can keep sleeping.” He awkwardly shuffled out of the bed without exposing himself and worked to keep from bolting from the room. Xhaira closed the door to the washroom behind him and slid to the floor, fighting a laugh as he realized that Aurion had probably smelled him. 

“This...will take some time to get used to.”

* * *

Aurion listened to Xhaira leave their bedroom, both thankful and disappointed that his soulmate had realized that he was, in fact, not alone in bed. He shifted his hips, his own erection pushing at his trousers in response to Xhaira’s short-lived self-pleasuring session. A light sleeper, Aurion had woken up when Xhaira began to stroke himself. The intoxicating scent woke him even further, but he didn’t want to risk embarrassing Xhaira by saying anything. But then his soulmate had sighed the nickname he insisted on using for Aurion, and he could hardly stay quiet, knowing that Xhaira would be mortified to realize that Aurion was very much present and awake.

Living in the barracks probably hadn’t given him many chances at pleasure, so he could hardly blame the younger Miqo’te for tending to himself after the first night. Aurion turned back onto his side and tried to go back to sleep rather than think about what his mate was doing in the washroom. He would need to make sure he told Xhaira whenever he would be out for an extended amount of time to give him the chance to see to his pleasure without the risk of being caught. 

“Ha. This will take some time to get used to.”


End file.
